


Pumpkin Spice

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [22]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, It’s just stupid, M/M, This Is STUPID, but funny? But also not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Spot has a secret.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll probably be doing newsiestober well into November bc I’m behind.  
> Day Twenty Two: Newsies Cast  
> ( but bc rpf’s are gross I decided to write something else. BUT I LOVE ALL THE NEWSIES CASTS WITH MY HEART!! )

Spot Conlon had a secret. Of course, he had many secrets but Race knew most of them by now. All but one. He wasn’t sure why Spot never wanted to go on cute coffee dates, especially when Race knew he practically lived off caffeine.

Race always wanted to take him to the coffee shop or stop at the Starbucks (because they had good tea, okay) to get something. Spot never wanted to get coffee with Race.

This time, however; Spot must have been desperate. He had been up for who knows how long working on some project, when Race said he’d make some coffee. Spot had told him he used all the coffee. Which then led Race to suggest Starbucks. Spot didn’t hesitate before saying yes. 

“Wait…really?” Race asks, doing a double take. “You wanna get coffee with me?”

”Yes,” Spot says putting on his jacket. 

Race grinned and grabbed his keys, “Let’s get going!”

Spot sighed and followed him outside. 

—

Race was practically bouncing with excitement as they walked into the Starbucks. Spot had his arms crossed as he waited in the line. 

“You should try the tea,” Race says. 

“I’m here for the coffee,” Spot reminds him. 

“I know I just think you’ve had enough coffee, I mean you used all of it?” Race suggests.

Spot rolls his eyes. Race goes to say something else but it’s their turn in line. Race orders first, looking over at Spot to order. He glances at the menu, then at Race and blushes.

“Pumpkin Spice Latte,” Spot says quietly.

Race snorts, “You? Drinking a Pumpkin Spice Latte? Who are you, Crutchie?”

”They’re good,” Spot crosses his arms, “And Sarah was the one who made me try it.”

”Of course,” Race laughs.

”It’s not funny, Race,” Spot glares.

”Sorry, but you never go on coffee dates with me…because you drink Pumpkin Spice Lattes?”

”No because coffee dates are cliche,” Spot tells him. “And I only drink them in the fall, obviously.”

”But cute for Instagram!” Race replies.

Spot rolls his eyes. “Do not Instagram this.”

”But Spot!” Race whines.

Spot shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink. 

“Can I try?” Race asks him.

”No.”

”Please?” Race begs and Spot sighs, passing him the drink.

Race makes a face, quickly passing it back, “That’s gross!”

”You’re gross!” Spot retorts which causes Race to laugh again.


End file.
